Fire and Ice
by IrIsH-cHiCk213
Summary: Col. William Tavington of the British Green Dragoons captures Catherine Tarleton, thinking that she might be of some use to the British, but he soon finds that there is more to war than murder.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the movie, The Patriot. Some of my material has been taken from the author of Behind the Ice(SteeleRanger). There is nothing in what you are about to read that I have used that I have not been given permission to use. This is my first story, so if you give me some feedback, I would really appreciate it. Thanks!

Foolish Girl, Demonic Capture

"Catherine! Get up! Hurry and get your sisters down to the cellar. The Dragoons are here!"

My mother shook me awake, and I was about to snap at her for waking me a t such an ungodly hour, but once the fog of sleep had cleared and what she said registered in my head, I looked out the window. As my mother had already said, outside waited a group of about fifty British Green Dragoons,growing impatient as they waited for their leaders' lit torches glowed brightly against the blackness of the night and I knew then that the moment we'd all feared was finally upon us. I jumped quickly out of my bed and was instantly alert and following my mother and sisters out the bedroom door.

I was breathless as I ran down the stairs, following closely behind my three sisters. Charlotte, who was 13, Anne, only a little younger at 12 and Mary, 9, the youngest of us all. My mother, Elizabeth Tarleton, led the way, whispering urgently that we were to stay quiet and away from any of the several windows. By the time I got to the cellar, I heard the dragoons outside, speaking loudly amongst themselves. Then, all of a sudden, it went quiet and one Dragoon was speaking, rather loudly, but the walls muffled his voice. Once again, it went quiet outside, and just when I thought they had decided to leave, the front door burst open and the silhouette of a tall Dragoon stood in the doorway, outlined by the light of the moon.

He walked across the kitchen as I dashed behind a piece of furniture, hidden from sight. He looked to be about six feet tall, and about thirty years of age. Then, I looked to his face and saw that it was, as I had so often feared of meeting, the cold-hearted Butcher himself, Colonel William Tavington. He stalked towards my hiding spot, rummaging through our belongings as he went. He disappeared from my sight, but I could still hear his heavy, deliberate footsteps as he continued his search. I held my breath as I waited for him to finish his raid, but as he continued, my lungs began to ache due to the lack of oxygen. I couldn't help the sudden shaky breath I took, which immediately gave away my position behind the chair. The footsteps stopped abruptly, then a moment later, began again, quicker this time. Then I felt something grab a large lock of my hair and yanked it hard.

"Well, well. What have we here? You shouldn't have hidden so foolishly, girl. This is not hide-and-seek."

He pulled me up from my dwelling, into the light of another Dragoon's lit torch. I couldn't pay much attention to the waiting officer, due to the severe pain I felt as the Colonel kept a firm hand around my hair. The Colonel seemed to be apraising me and I noticed that the officer was now waiting for Colonel Tavington's attention.

"Ah, Bordon, you're here. Take this girl and bind her wrists and feet and sit her down beside my horse, but keep a close eye on her."

"Yes, Sir, but what about the family? Should we fire the house and barn? There are some horses in there that look quite healthy and young that can be used for the Dragoons, Sir."

"Kill the family, Captain, at least all the young girls. Bring "Mother" in here. She might be of some use to us later."

"Very well, Sir."

The Captain left the room, dragging me along with him. He did as he was ordered, binding my hands behind my back and my ankles together, and before I knew it, my house was being taken over by Dragoons to find my sisters and my mother. I waited in silence as the soldiers raided my house. It didn't take them long to find my sisters and mother. I knew it would do me no good to scream or fight to get free. There was nothing I could do that wouldn't put me in the same position as the rest of my family was in now. Not that I was any better off than they were. What on earth could he possibly want with me?I stopped myself mid thought as I heard the screams of my sisters, try as I might to block them out. I put my head on my knees and waited for it to end. I heard three gunshots in a row, then silence. I knew that my siblings were say I was frightened was a complete understatement. I'd never been more horrified in my life. It was then that I learned why he was called The Butcher by all of his enemies. Just then, Colonel Tavington stalked out of the house. Through all the terror I felt, there was no way to stop seeing red as the man who had just killed my family in cold blood walked towards where I sat.

"Burn the house and barn, but, you thick-headed dolts, remember that you must take the horses out of the bloody barn before you burn it!"

"But what about my mother!"

"Oh, well, she's still in the house."


	2. Chapter 2

Getting to the Estate 

I looked at him, and he looked back at me, a mocking look on his face. The dragoons threw their lit torches onto the house.

"She wasn't of any use to me."

"I sure hope she didn't tell you anything."

"The only thing she did tell me was your name. Catherine. Cat. Kitty, Kitty Cat!"

he said in a taunting tone.

" Do you always kill your captives' families and then taunt them?"

"Are you always this talkative?"

He put me on his horse and mounted right behind me and we left the fiery inferno that used to be my home.

There were so many questions that I wanted to ask, but I was too scared to say anything. We came to a patch of trees and, after we had gone about a mile, we stopped and dismounted. The colonel gave his horse to one of his men and then led me to a tall building, showing me where I was to stay.

"These will be your quarters."

"Fine. Now if you don't mind, I would like it a lot if you could leave!"

The colonel left the room, slamming the door behind him. The next morning, I woke up to pounding on my door. I opened the door and Colonel Tavington stepped in.

Going on Raids 

"Tonight you will be going with me on raids."

"Do I have a choice?"

"What do you think, you patriotic brat? Listen, if you give me or any of my men any information, I won't kill the family, but they will get to watch their homes turn to ashes. If you fail to do so, however, they will be turned to ashes along with their homes."

"Or how about I stay here and give you no information?"

"Don't take tones with me, you foolish brat! If you don't come, I could have two of my men take turns ravishing you if you'd rather." He said, smirking.

He gave me a wicked look and then he ran his index and middle fingers across my left cheek. I reached my hand up to slap him, but just as my hand was almost to his face, he grabbed me by the wrist and twisted it down to my side. I screamed in pain, but he didn't release his grip. Then he pulled me by the shoulders and looked me in the eye.

"Watch you're tongue with me, Kitty Cat," he said, resting a hand on my neck, "Or I will have that tongue cut right out of your mouth." He finished, ever so slowly sliding his hands down my sides and squeezed hard by the waist.

"Such a beautiful creature. Too bad you had to be a patriot."

"Remove your hands, Sir." I said in a quivering, yet angry voice

"Getting a little scared now, are we Kitty Cat?"

"You _will_ address me, Sir, as Miss Tarleton."

_I_ will address you, Miss, however I please, and you will not tell me otherwise!"

The colonel then shoved me into my quarters and said "I will be back this evening to get you, unless you would like to be ravished…?" he finished smirking maliciously as he left the room, locking the door behind him.

"No, Sir, I would not like to be ravished." I whispered to myself angrily.

That evening, the colonel came for me.

"You are to stay with me at all times, Kitty Cat."

I wasn't sure what to expect, so I prepared myself for the worst.

"Are you ready to cooperate?" He demanded with a snarl.

"Not if you are going to keep calling me by that name, Sir."

He cuffed me hard across the face. I started to cry, but he only smirked.

"That will teach you not to take tones with me, my pretty kitty."

'I'll show you pretty kitty, Butcher!' I thought bitterly to myself as he hoisted me onto his horse.

We rode at a full out gallop for about thirty minutes and then started to slow down at a nice little farmhouse with a barn.

"You wait here!" Ordered the colonel.

He stalked into the house, followed by ten other dragoons.

The family of eight was brought out with guns to their backs.

"Kitty Cat, are you going to give me any useful information, or are you going to let these people die?" Asked Col. Tavington with a sneer.

"If letting these people die means you loosing the war, then let them die."

"Fine then, have it your way."

Col. Tavington ordered his men to take the family back into the house and have three of his men throw their torches at the house, and he had also sent a few of his men to see if hey had any good horses for the dragoons to take and use later on. We left the plantation burning and shriveling to the ground. I sat in the saddle in shock and dismay as we rode off away from the fiery inferno, agonizing screams of pain echoing and becoming more distant as we got farther away. We rode for a few miles, and ass we were approaching the next farmhouse, the Colonel sneered, "Well Catherine, let's see how you do on this one."

"You won't be getting any information out of me."

We went on about four more raids, but as I had told him before, he would and did not, get any information out of me.


	3. Chapter 3

An Angry Lord General 

That evening when we got back from going on raids, there was a loud booming voice that came echoing over the camp. That voice belonged to the Lord general.

"Tavington, get in your godforsaken ass in here now!"

Colonel Tavington looked up and rolled his eyes, and reluctantly did as he was told. As soon as he went through the curtains of the tent, I heard the Lord General reeking havoc on him.

"What the hell ate you doing, taking that poor girl on raids with you? You must be bloody mad to think that you could get away with something so stupid, well I am here to tell you that you're not going to get away with this! It's as if you're to be court-martialed! Is that really what you want, because that can, and will most certainly be arranged if you don't cease your barbaric actions immediately!"

"No, Sir, that is not what I want. However this is my method of getting the information out of my captives, and if this is, or becomes a problem, then there's going to be no peace around here."

"You dare to speak to me in that manner? You are an ingrate on your family, and your name is deeply despised. Who do you think you are talking to? I am _not_ one of your subordinates. You're lucky that I have not punished you for all the times that you have talked to me in that manner."

"My apologies, my lord." Said the colonel, lowering his head in shame.

"You are dismissed, colonel, but you do well to remember your place in the King's army."

As soon as we walked out of the Lord General's office, there was an immediate silence among the other soldiers milling around the estate.

"What the bloody hell are you thick-headed dolts staring at! You act as though you've never seen me angry before!"

There was some snickering at the colonel's remark, and then there were a lot of soldiers getting out of the way, so as to not upset him even more.

"Well, I really don't feel like taking you all the way back up to your quarters, and since it is my duty to keep an eye on you so you don't do anything stupid, you're coming with me!" said the colonel, his voice rising in anger.


	4. Chapter 4

The Creek 

The colonel looked at me and dragged me into the woods. I almost protested, but I didn't out of pure respect and fear. The creek was a very peaceful place, but that all changed once we arrived.

"You are lucky that you are a woman. I can't take out my wrath on you, because, believe it or not, I do have some manners, and, in some ways, I can be a gentleman." He said as he sat down on the bank of the stream.

I turned around and, under my breath, said, "You could have fooled me."

Luckily for me, he didn't hear what I said. Instead, as soon as I turned back around, he started to talk, almost like I wasn't there. Like he was talking to himself.

"There are certain reasons that I decided to volunteer to join in the King's army, and I don't need him telling me that what I do is wrong, as there is always have a purpose to my actions, even if it doesn't make sense to anyone else but me."

"I do have to admit that your tactics are _a bit_ brutal, not to mention harsh, and _unnecessary_. And I can honestly say that I do agree with you; there shouldn't be anyone telling _you_ what to do, even if they_ are _one of your superiors."

"Thank you for listening to me Miss Tarleton." He said in a sincere tone, ignoring my sarcasm.

"You're welcome Colonel Tavington."

I left him to his thoughts and went to a different part of the stream. I sat down on the bank and I started to cry. It must have been about twenty minutes before I heard someone approaching my dwelling spot, yet I was too weak to even bother looking to see who was watching over me. About another five or so minutes passed before a voice asked me, "Why do you cry so?"

"There are so many things to say, I cannot even begin to tell you."

My cries quickly turned into sobs and the colonel knelt down next to me and consoled me, holding me close to his chest. I hesitated at the colonel's gesture, but was unable to hold back from his warm embrace. After about another half hour or so of endless crying, Colonel Tavington there all the while, comforting me, letting me cry in his arms which were warm and welcoming, and understanding as I let all of my tears flow from my eyes, not bothering t wipe them from my face.

"Are you going to be alright? You've been crying for about, I'm guessing an hour, and I think it's time that you told someone why you cry now as you do when you go to bed every night. Your quarters are right across the hall from mine, so don't think that I don't here you. Now, I don't mean to sound demanding, but will you please tell me why it is that you are so upset?"

"Well, for one, I'm being comforted by the one who killed my family, I don't have any idea what I'm thinking, being with a British man who I think I am becoming curious about knowing. And the thought that I will never be able to see my family ever again, is horridly frightening."

"Is there anything else that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Do you think that there is anything that I am hiding from you? Because you are…..right. There are so many things that I want to say to you, but I don't know if I can, or should. Like what's to become of me? I mean, I'm a patriot and I've been captured, my family has been killed, my home burned, and my horses are being used in war, instead of being in a nice stall at night and out in a pasture all day. I can't imagine what that must feel like."

"I'm not going to deny that I killed your family and burned your house, and took your horses. But I think that we should go back to the estate and get something to eat. Unless you want to stay?"

"I think that we can stay for a while if you think that no one will miss you, that is."

"Are you suggesting something, Miss Tarleton? Because if you are, then you are taking one of my most important duties from me."

We did stay, and to my undoubted surprise, we got to talking, and I learned a lot about his past, why his tactics were so brutal, and some of his childhood.


	5. Chapter 5

The Colonel's Confessions 

(Colonel Tavington's Point of View)

As we got to talking, there were many things that she told me, and I her, but there were still some things that I could not confess to her, for her own sake.

"Well, when I was growing up, my father and I were very close. There were many times when I would have a problem and I could go to him for advice. He was the biggest influence in my life, and I looked up to him, always. I know that it seems that our family could not be as perfect as I claim it to be, and yes there were a few times when there was a problem, but other than that, I lived a very good life when I was a child."

I didn't know where or when to tell her that there was a time when my family connections had faded away long ago. There were so many things that I wanted to say to her, and yet I couldn't put it into words. I did however want to show her that I was indeed becoming even more attracted to her, without making it too obvious. Even though she was a patriot, and I, a well known soldier of the king's army, but the more I got to know her, and the more she told me about herself, the more I felt like I knew her all the while that we were talking. Then I got to thinking that I really did not have a chance with this girl. She still was a child, for one. Another thing was that I had killed her family and part of me was not sorry, because they were rebels. But why did this have to happen to me? I seemed to be falling in love with my captive. This was not going the way that I had hoped.

"I think that we should get back to the estate before they send someone out for us. Or will they?"

"I don't know, but I do think you're right. Confessing that a woman is right is not something to be proud of, especially for a person of my stature."

"What is it with men and being wrong?"

"It's the army, Miss Tarleton."

"Oh, I see. Being in the army inflates a mans ego."

Wounded Colonel 

(Back to Catherine's POV)

We walked slowly through the woods and talked the whole way there. I wondered if he was the one I was truly falling for. I had thought about it for a long time, but was there any way that he would even think about looking at me, his captive, in any other way than a source of information for a war that he was determined to win? That if he killed me, that he would be killing his chances of winning the war the easy way? There were so many questions that I wanted to ask him, about why he was keeping me around, because I was afraid of hearing the answer. I was afraid that the truth would hurt me in such a way that there was no way for me to put it into words. He killed my family, and he was not ashamed. He did it with a smirk on his face, and laughed at the horror in my eyes. I decided to forget about what I had thought as we got back to the estate.

Later that day, the colonel went to camp, and did not return for many hours. I decided to stay in my quarters until his return. It was getting to be about six o'clock, so I decided to rest, and just when I was closing my eyes, there was a loud thump on my door. I ran to answer it, and as soon as I opened the door, the colonel stumbled in, blood covering his face, hands, and uniform.

"Get help, Catherine! Hurry!"

I screamed in horror, and ran out of the room to get help that was desperately needed. I ran down the stairs, stumbling and falling into the arms of a pale, tall, thin man.

"Are you quite alright, Miss? You seem upset about something."

"Excuse me, but do I know you?"

"Oh, how terribly rude of me, I'm sorry. I am General O'Hara."

"I am Miss Catherine Tarleton. But I am in no position to be conversing, because there is someone who is in desperate need of medical attention!"

"Well then, let's get a doctor. By the way, who is it?"

"Colonel Tavington."

We went as fast as we could, but my knees kept on collapsing, because the mere thought of blood made me go weak at the knees, and gave me a nauseous feeling. All of a sudden, I collapsed into a heap on the floor, vomiting all over myself, because I had been holding it.

"Are you okay, Miss Tarleton? Are you ill?"

"No, but I do get ill at the sight of blood."

"Then you stay here and I'll get a doctor. I'll come back for you as soon as I can. Is that alright with you?"

"Yes, but please hurry. I don't know if I will get sick again, and I don't want to be lying in the middle of the floor until your return."

"Then I will take you to the nearest washroom so that you can be ill in a bucket instead of on the floor and yourself."

The general got me up off the floor and took me to the nearest washroom and left me there, and shortly after, I did get sick again, as I thought I would, and I fell asleep, but it was very uncomfortable. The general returned, saw me on the floor, and thought that I had knocked myself unconscious. That was the least of his worries when he shook me awake, and helped me clean myself up.


	6. Chapter 6

Explanations and Apologies 

I went up to my quarters, accompanied by the General, but as soon as we got there, I found all the blood that had been left behind from the Colonel. I got so light-headed that I fell back into the general's warm arms. I felt strange in his warm embrace, like something wasn't right. But there was nothing that I felt that I could do about it, so I didn't protest, though God knows I wanted to.

"Are you alright, Miss Tarleton?" asked the General in a concerned tone.

"Yes I will be fine. I am just not used to blood, and get sick at the very sight of it. Speaking of being sick, will you please excuse me for a moment?"

I ran out of the room and got sick right outside the door. I tried to get to the washroom, but was unsuccessful. I felt so bad, for the servant had just cleaned up my last mess, and I didn't want her to have to do it again, so I volunteered to clean up my mess, but just as I got the washrag to clean it up, there was a smooth voice that seemed to be coming from right over where I knelt.

"You seem to be better than when I last saw you. I got cleaned up and came to the washroom with the general and saw you on the floor, and got concerned, so I left. I didn't stay long enough to see you get awakened. I just went back to my quarters and waited there until I heard voices outside."

"And why were you so terribly concerned about me? Or were you even concerned about me. Were you only concerned that you had lost the information that I supposedly hold?"

"Watch your tongue or I will sever it from your mouth you insolent girl."

"Still well enough to argue with me, are you? Well, I don't believe this!"

The colonel slowly turned around and left me to my thoughts, but not for long. He came back about fifteen minutes and said,

"I acted rudely to you and I wish to apologize, if you will let me, that is."

"I will allow you to apologize, Colonel Tavington."

"I had just left camp when a rebel had confronted me. The rebel said that his name was Charles Tarleton and he knew that we had you. He also said that he was going to kill me, take my horse, ride up to the estate this evening and get you away from harm and danger, yet I thought to myself, 'She is not in any danger'. I asked him how he knew you and your whereabouts, and he responded by telling me that he was your cousin. I couldn't very well let him win, so I dueled him and, well let's just say that he didn't win. It was a proper tournament, so there is no need to worry, because we had made an agreement that if he won, I would surrender to him and he could take my horse and if I won, he would leave me alone about you."

"Is that so? Well, why wouldn't you want me gone?"

"Because, uh, well, I don't know, uh, because you might have, uh, information that, well, we may need for, uh, the, uh, war."

"Right, colonel. Whatever you say. Did you know that you have horrible lying skills when it comes to lying to women?"

"Well, yes, but only to women, otherwise I am very skilled."

"Are you saying that you lie to others, or are you just saying that you can lie if you need to?"

"Yes, both. "

From Butcher to Gentleman

I decided that I couldn't clean up my mess, so I handed the rag to the servant and went back into my quarters. I decided to lie down for a while. After about three hours, I heard a knock on my door. I opened the door to find Colonel Tavington nicely dressed in a neatly pressed uniform, black leather riding boots, and his hair nicely queued back in a black sash.

"Why are you so dressed up? What's the special occasion?"

"There is a celebration tonight in the gardens of the estate tonight and I was hoping that you would join me."

"Do I have time to get ready?"

"Yes, I will wait outside. But it starts in thirty minutes, so, if you could, be quick about it."

I went to my wardrobe and got out a deep blue dress that complimented my dark blue eyes, like the ocean, as my cousin always used to say. I put my hair up into a bun, and found some nice dress shoes and put them on; they fit perfectly. I walked out of my quarters to find the colonel on a chair outside my door.

"Let's go then shall we?"

The lights around the estate gardens were not bright, but they were not dim either. We went to an unoccupied area of the gardens and sat on a handcrafted wooden bench. I was looking at the stars in the sky and out of the corner of my eye, I saw an admiring face looking at me, but when I looked over at the colonel, the face of admiration was gone, and he was also looking at the stars.

"Are you alright, Colonel Tavington?"

"Yes, I was just looking at the stars. Are you familiar with any of the constellations?"

"Only one; the North Star. My father pointed it out to me every night when I was a young girl and say that it was God looking down on us and that He would watch us wherever we went."

"I think that we should keep walking. If you wish, I will show you a few more constellations."

The colonel and I walked in the same garden for about an hour. We stopped a few times only to rest or point out constellations. We had a very enjoyable time together, talking about how hard it was to be someone of such high rank or to be someone that younger people looked up to, or feared. What was I doing? I didn't know what I was thinking of; I kept walking and talking with the colonel, but started to get dizzy from walking around so much without stopping. I didn't know whether or not we should get back to the ball, because I was getting nervous about someone recognizing me, and the thought was unbearable. I sat down at the nearest bench and almost fell backwards. I started to feel even dizzier, so the colonel went and got me a glass of water and brought it back to me. I drank the water, and felt better, not by much, but better, nonetheless.

"Are you alright, Miss Tarleton?"

"Yes, I will be fine. I just needed to get something into my system that wasn't wine. I am almost sure that the wine is what is causing my dizziness."

There was an elongated silence between us before, out of nowhere, the colonel said, "You look lovely this evening."

"Thank you." I replied in a slightly confused tone.

"In fact, you look so lovely I am tempted to kiss you."

Col. Tavington slid his arms around my waist and we stood up, the colonel drawing me closer each second. His hands on my back were not the same demanding and harsh hands that had been placed on my back so many times to keep me in line, but they were warm and welcoming. He drew my closer still, slowly drawing me nearer until there was no space between us at all. His face drew near to mine until his warm lips pressed against my own. He pulled away for a moment, as if to see if I would object. But when nothing came, he kissed me again, burning my lips with a passion that I had never felt before. After what seemed to be ages, the colonel pulled away, out of breath, searching my eyes for any sign of objection, but when he found none, he whispered in my ear,

"That, Miss Tarleton, is just a taste of what is to come if you allow it."


	7. Chapter 7

The Captain's Wonderful Timing 

We stood there for what seemed to be an eternity, just staring into each other's eyes. I didn't know what I was thinking. Maybe I wasn't, but I didn't care. I felt as though he was showing me the side of him that no one else had ever seen. In the back of my mind, I was wondering to myself,

'What are you doing? Why aren't you using your head? He is your captor. He's not exactly the kind of man that you want to be kissing!'

But I didn't care. I searched his eyes for answers to my question of why he was standing here kissing me, his captive.

"I know what you are thinking, Miss Tarleton. Just relax."

There was a certain tone in his voice that, in a strange way, soothed me. I found myself searching his eyes once more, his face and mine getting closer and closer until there was no space in between our faces.

"I don't know if I should allow this. You killed my family."

The colonel winced at my words, not knowing what to say to me.

" I understand that, and I will stop if that is what you want."

He gently caressed my face, smiled and said, "I know what you're thinking."

Then he, once again with the same passion, if not more than before, kissed me. It made me feel guilty, but I knew that I wanted this. This kiss seemed to go on forever, his lips burning mine with a blazing passion. After what to me was like ages, we heard someone walking toward us, but that didn't seem to bother the colonel…until he heard a voice. When he pulled away to look up, he saw who the voice belonged to.

"Colonel? Is that you? I've been looking everywhere for….good Lord! What are you doing? And who is that? Miss Tarleton?"

The captain went red in the face and turned around and walked as fast as he could out of the gardens.

"Do you always have people wondering where you are and then having them find you kissing your captives? Or is that just the captain's beautiful timing?"

"Well, I have to say that the captain has never come looking for me, because he is too busy getting drunk and having a good time to even know where to start looking. That was the first time that something like that has happened to me. Bordon was the last person that I expected to see out here looking for me. But shall we return to the ball, stay here, or would you like to simply turn in for the night? I will leave that up to you."

"I am getting quite tired, so could you take me up to my room for the night?"

"Yes, I will, if that is your wish."

The colonel took me up to my room and, just before I stepped inside, he took my hand and kissed it gently and said,

"I shall see you in the morning, Miss Tarleton."


	8. Chapter 8

Afterthoughts and Temptations

As I sat in my quarters, I thought about the events of the night. What was I thinking? I was a patriot, and he was British. I didn't know what to think. I was so confused. I thought about what my mother and cousin would think of what I had done. I could almost hear my mother saying, "What did I do wrong? Did I bring you up the wrong way?" But I didn't want to think about it. I knew that what Charles would say would be even worse than what my mother could say. I was putting enough pressure on myself and already. I got dressed in my nightgown and got into my bed falling into a restless and fitful sleep.

I awoke to the sound of knocking at my door at around six thirty the next morning. I got to the door, opened it, and saw that the colonel was standing there, fully dressed, with a small smirk on his face.

"It's time for breakfast, Miss Tarleton. If you wish, I will wait for you to get dressed and I will accompany you down to the Dining Hall."

"Yes. I will be ready in ten minutes."

I got dressed as quickly as I could and met the colonel outside my door. He stood up, I took his arm and he escorted me down to breakfast.

As soon as we got to breakfast, there was a young woman was sitting next to the Lord General. I wondered to myself who this might be, but my question was answered when the Lord General settled everyone down and stood up.

"Gentlemen, and miss Tarleton, I would like to introduce to you my niece, Ebony Caden. She comes to us from Manchester, England."

He turned to Ebony and started to introduce his men, starting with the colonel.

"And here we have Col. William Tavington of the British Green Dragoons. And next to him is….another visitor. Miss Tarleton."

When he had finished the introductions, we ate. After breakfast, Ebony slid in front of me taking my place at the colonel's side. She slid there so slyly that it almost reminded me of a snake slithering across a pathway right in front of you. As they continued to walk forward, she looked back at me and smiled. She had long black, wavy hair that went down to her waist. Her eyes were just like his, with a thin green ring around the outside. She was almost two inches taller than me, and she was much more attractive that I. Her skin was flawless. She seemed like she was perfect. And what made her even more perfect was the fact that she was British. I watched them as they went out of the Dining Hall and into the gardens. I thought about following them, but then realized that something like this would be foolish, so I went up to my quarters and sat on my bed, hoping that somehow that had never happened and I would hear the colonel's footsteps coming down the hall, but those footsteps never came. Finally, after about three hours of waiting, I heard voices coming down the hall. I knew that at least one of those voices belonged to the colonel. And I could have bet my life that the other belonged to Ebony. When the voices got closer to my door, I heard Ebony's low, smooth voice say, "I had a very nice time with you this morning, Colonel. It was very nice meeting you."


	9. Chapter 9

What the Colonel doesn't know 

I sat up in my quarters, almost not surprised that he had spent over three hours with her. I was almost afraid of what they may have talked about or what they may have done.

The next day, after lunch, I noticed that the colonel had not attended. And neither had Ebony. I was not however surprised that they were both missing at the same time. I decided to go for a walk in the gardens of the estate. When I was finished in the gardens, I decided to go to the stables to go for a ride. When I got there, I was passing by the stall that was meant for the horse that I was allowed to use, instead of the horse, I saw the colonel and Ebony in the stall. As I was about to walk away, I saw Ebony easing the vest off of the colonel's shoulders with what seemed to be _very_ experienced hands. Regardless of what was going on in the stall next to where I was, I was going for that ride no matter what. I tied the horse up and started tacking him up. When I had finished, I came out of the stall, and as I was passing by where the colonel and Ebony where, the colonel was not wearing his shirt anymore, and Ebony was wearing even less than what she normally wore. As I was leaving the stables, I lost my composure and galloped all the way to the camp.

As soon as I got there, I saw the captain just mounting his horse, most likely to go back to the estate. When he saw the look on my face, he immediately dismounted and caught me before I could fall to the ground.

The captain took me to a vacant tent and let me take a few moments to regain my composure. When I was able to speak again, the captain asked, "What happened? You look quite upset."

"When I went to the stables to get a horse I saw Ebony and the colonel in the stall where the horse was supposed to be…"

"My God Catherine, I'm so sorry." Said the captain, holding me in his warm embrace.

I did not protest his embrace because I was too weak to do so. I had also wondered if the colonel even cared about what I saw and how I felt about it; in some ways, I didn't even want to know.


	10. Chapter 10

No Interferences 

I spent the night at the camp in the vacant tent that the captain had shone me to the day before. I was getting ready to leave the tent when Captain Wilkins walked in.

"I didn't know you were here, Miss Tarleton. I just had to drop some paperwork for the colonel. He told me to put it with the other records on the desk."

With that, the captain left the tent. As soon as he was gone, I went over to the desk to find that the paperwork that he had dropped off were records of the colonel, captain Bordon, and Ebony. I looked at the name on the file on top to see that it was the colonels'. The name read:

William Braden Alastor Aric London Adair Tavington

The one underneath that file was Ebony's. The name read Ebony Richelle Keira Ember Caden.

There were two more files underneath Ebony's; one was for Capt. Bordon, and the other, Capt. Wilkins. Bordon's read Alexander Caden Thomas Fredrick Bordon; Wilkins' read James Felton Heath Jayden Wilkins.

All of a sudden, I felt a menacing presence behind me, not needing to be announced.

I got up from the desk and turned around to see none other than Ebony standing in the tent with a look of cruel enjoyment on her face.

"And what, pray tell, would you be doing with those?" Asked Ebony, a deadly tone in her voice.

"Nothing, nothing at all…" I replied.

"Really, is that so?" She asked in a disbelieving tone.

I began to grow annoyed with the extreme lack of respect that Ebony was displaying toward me, and said, "At first I wanted to get to know you. You seemed…interesting. But now, I want nothing to do with you, and frankly, I just want you to leave."

Ebony's eyes flashed with anger, and in a smoothe loathing tone, she replied, "At first, I wanted to get to know you as well. But I quickly came to find that getting to know foolish, ungrateful colonists, such as yourself, was not worth my time. And unfortunately for you, I'm not going anywhere, so you'd best get used to me being around, and you being alone."

"This may come as a shock to you, but Col. Tavington is not the only person I converse with. There are other people in the estate." I said, trying to suppress my growing anger.

"Well first of all, _Kitty Cat_, servants don't count; second, I know all of the officers and dragoons in the British army, and that is only a taste of the power I wield here; third, more than one person has died at my hands, and if you continue to interfere with my plans, I will have you eliminated from this game of intrigue. And if that means your life, than so be it. Your worth to me is lower than that of a harlot. Good day, Miss Tarleton."


	11. Chapter 11

Dressing Like a Harlot and… 

There was to be a ball at the estate later that evening, and I didn't intend to go. However the captain, being the gentleman that he is, asked me if he could escort me to the ball. I objected at first, but by the time the captain came up to get me I was already dressed and waiting.

The festivities had just begun as we stepped into the ballroom.

"Would you like to dance?" Asked the captain.

I nodded and he led me onto the dance floor.

As we danced, I overheard Lord Gen. Cornwallis scolding Ebony for her attire.

"Ebony Richelle Keira Ember Caden what are you doing dressed like that! I am a man to be respected, and I do not need my niece dressing like a harlot! Go to your room and change immediately!"

"As you wish, Uncle." Replied Ebony; however the tone in her voice suggested disobedience.

"Someone just got scolded." Whispered Capt. Bordon in my ear.

"Yes. It appears that even people with a lot of power don't always get their way."

Bordon nodded.

"It is getting a little stuffy in here. Why don't we go for a walk in the gardens."

"Yes. It is getting a bit much for one person to handle in here, so a walk sounds very nice right now."

As we took our walk through the gardens, the captain was summoned, leaving me alone while he was busy with other business. I decided to sit on a nearby bench and noticed that it was not to far from where the colonel had first kissed me. Instead of waiting for the captain, I decided to go to the spot in the gardens where the colonel had kissed me and sit down there and think about how it wasn't meant to be.

As I approached my destination, I heard a giggle that seemed to have been out of pure enjoyment. I got closer to investigate what I had heard. But as soon as I got there, I saw what I had heard, and the sight before me was almost more than I could bear to see. I stopped to see two dark figures silhouetted in the moonlight. I could see that it was Ebony and the colonel. At first I knew Ebony had her sights set on Col. Tavington. But I didn't think anything of it, until after breakfast on the day of her arrival.

Ebony had her back turned toward me, the colonel's lips on her neck. She let out a soft, low moan of pleasure as the colonel nipped at the flesh of her throat. I stifled a gasp as I saw Col. Tavington's hands reach behind Ebony's back and begin to undo her dress and expertly slid it off her shoulders.

Just before I turned to walk away the colonel lifted his head, saw me, and curled his lips into an evil grin. Then he continued to nip at Ebony's flesh as he slid her dress further downward.

I left the gardens as fast as I could, completely disgusted with what was going on, not even thinking of looking back, as tears began to sting my eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

I reached the estate and was almost up the stairs to my room when I bumped into someone going the opposite way. I bumped them with such force that I tumbled backwards down the stairs shattering my already fractured arm, yelping loudly in pain. A voice above me called for help. I recognised the voice as O'Hara's and began crying uncontrollably. O'Hara knelt down beside me.

" What is wrong?

"Everything!"

For example…"

"I saw Col. Tavington and Ebony together in the gardens!"

"And…"

"Don't you understand what I'm trying to tell you!"

"Yes, but that behaviour is to be expected from a man as promiscuous as Col. Tavington."

"But…the colonel and I… we were… before Ebony we were.."

"Oh, I see." Replied O'Hara, a look of understanding crossing his face. "Would you like me to tell Lord General Cornwallis?"

"What would that do?" I sobbed.

"If Cornwallis knew what Ebony and Tavington were doing, he would be furious; because Ebony is of a higher class and has a better reputation than Col. Tavington, though I don't know how, her actions with the colonel would soil her uncle's high reputation."

"Then yes, tell him."

O'Hara nodded.

"Very well, but first, I shall escort you to your quarters. The doctor should be in shortly thereafter."

As we reached the entrance to my quarters, O'Hara paused and turned to me.

"There's another ball in a couple of days; would you like to attend with me?"

I cast the general a wan smile.

"I would be delighted."


	13. Chapter 13

Two days later, I attended the ball with Gen. O'Hara as my escort.

"Well, seeing as you can't dance with your arm, why don't you sit down and I'll get you a glass of wine?"

"Thank you General." I replied with a smile.

O'Hara nodded and walked off to one of the tables with wine glasses.

I sat contentedly in my chair when suddenly a shiver ran down my spine as two slightly bronzed fingers lightly touched my skin, tracing their way slowly across the neckline of my dress and up the side of my neck.

I nearly jumped when a smoothe, seductive yet condescending voice whispered in my ear, "Well well well, my beauty, trying to get back at me by using my superior? It won't work."

"What do you want?" I asked tightly.

"I want to know why you're fraternizing with my superior."

"That is a personal issue, Colonel; I will not say and you cannot make me say."

"What is going on?"

I looked over to my left to see that O'Hara had returned with my glass of wine, as well as one for himself.

"Nothing to be concerned about General… Please excuse me." I said.

I stepped out of the estate and went to the gardens where I was just about to sit down on a bench when I heard sounds and rustling coming from some bushes. The bushes rustled more and the sounds grew louder until I recognized Ebony's voice. The other however, I did not recognise.

"Oh Wilkins, you are an absolute devil…" She moaned.

I glared furiously at the bushes, picked up a rock, and hurled it at them, only staying long enough to hear Ebony scream in surprise. Then I walked back up to the estate and up to my room.


	14. Chapter 14

(Col. Tavington's POV)

One week passed. After several grueling hours of "discussing" my war tactics with Gen. Cornwallis, I decided to cool my temper with a stroll in the gardens of the estate.

As I walked along the path, a soldier coming in the opposite direction with a lady on his arm nodded at me and in an overly cheery tone said, "Good day to you, Colonel."

"Go to Hell!" I hissed angrily.

The soldier's eyes widened and the lady gasped.

"And take your wench with you." I added grumpily before stalking off further into the gardens.

As I was walking I heard voices coming from further down the path. I could tell they belonged to a man and a woman, but I couldn't specify whom. I decided to walk closer and as I did so, I discovered the woman's voice belonged to Catherine; I still couldn't quite make out the man's voice. However, it didn't take me long to figure out who it was before I rounded the corner to face them.

(Back to Catherine's POV)

I was sitting on a bench in the estate gardens conversing with Gen. O'Hara when Col. Tavington suddenly appeared from around a corner.

"Good morning Col. Tavington. May I assist you with something?" Gen O'Hara asked in a stiff tone.

"You may assist me, General, by moving your ass out of here to that I may converse with Miss Tarleton."

"And if I don't wish to converse with you, what then?"

"I wasn't implying your consent." Retorted the colonel haughtily. "Now leave us General."

Gen. O'Hara moved in front of me defensively, but sensing something genuine in the colonel's need to converse with me, I asked O'Hara to leave.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes General, I'm sure."

"Alright then…"

Gen. O'Hara got up from the bench and left, leaving me alone in the gardens with Col. Tavington.

"What is it Colonel" I asked, trying to keep an even tone.

"I just wanted to tell you…I was wrong about Ebony."

"Well it took you long enough! And it doesn't change what you did!" I shouted, almost surprised by my own boldness.

"Catherine, I'm really sorry. Please, reconsider with me.."

"Why should I!" I hissed angrily.

"Because…" He said gently touching his lips to mine. "You know you want to…"

The kiss deepened, becoming more intense and passionate until he suddenly broke away.

"And I know you want to."

With that, Col. Tavington stalked away out of sight.

I sat on the bench stunned by the sudden forwardness that had been displayed to me by Col. Tavington. Seemingly a thousand questions flooded my mind. Why did he want me back? Was he being sincere? Or was I only to be used for his pleasure and nothing more?

"Catherine? Catherine are you alright?"

It was Gen. O'Hara.

"I thought you had left."

"Well I certainly wouldn't go too far, not with you being alone with Col. Tavington."

"Nothing happened…"

"Really? Then why do you look upset?"

"I…. I've got to go…"

I stood up and started out of the gardens.

"Catherine wait." O'Hara called after me. "Catherine."

I fled the gardens and went up to my quarters, slamming the door behind me.


	15. Chapter 15

After leaving the gardens I went up to my quarters, shutting the door behind me. As I sat down on my bed there was a knock at my door. I got up and answered the door. And as I did, I saw Ebony standing there, an angered expression on her face.

"What do _you_ want?" I asked, intentionally disregarding formality.

"First of all, I want you to cease your serious lack of formality."

I tried to speak, but no words would come. Then Ebony pushed her way past me, slamming the door behind her.

I tried to back away from her, but it was no use; she was taller, with a more muscular and lithe build, and whatever direction I tried to go, she blocked it, eventually pinning me to the wall.

"You little ingrate! Don't think for a single moment that your precious colonel loves you! He could never love such a simple-minded _girl_. No, he prefers more experienced _women_. And if you think otherwise and try to defy me…."

Ebony suddenly took out a dagger and pressed it to my throat, pressing hard enough to draw blood; I looked up at her in horror, as she glared at me with a deadly superior gaze, and withdrew the blade.

"Well, you've got the idea…"

With that, she turned on heel and left the room, leaving me alone with a stinging sensation and blood on my neck.


	16. Chapter 16

The next morning, before breakfast, Capt. Bordon came to my quarters.

"Good morning" he said warmly. "I was wondering if you would allow me to escort you to breakfast."

"I would be delighted."

Captain Bordon smiled and offered me his arm.

"I'm sorry, but what happened to your neck?"

"Nothing..." I replied shortly, covering the cut with my hand.

The captain glanced at me uncertainly, but said nothing.

"Shall we be going then?"

As we entered the banquet hall, we found two empty places between Col. Tavington and Ebony who gave me a poisonous glare as I sat down.

(Ebony's POV)

Just as the bloody wretched rebel sat down, one of the servants brought her a glass of water. A few minutes later, she got up and left momentarily to use the facilities; I took out a small bottle of arsenic and subtly placed a few drops of the white powder in her glass. Before she returned, however, Capt. Bordon switched the glasses, smiling at Catherine as she sat down. I cursed silently, glaring at the captain, who just shrugged.

"Captain, is something the matter?" Catherine asked.

"No. Everything is perfectly fine." He replied. "But thank you for the concern."

After breakfast, the rebel and the captain got up and started to leave, but just before they left, the captain turned to me and smiled. Then he turned back and continued to walk out of the hall.


	17. Chapter 17

Because my plan to poison that little colonial ingrate failed, I went to go find Captain Wilkins.

"Good morning, Miss Caden. What can I do for you?" asked the captain as he opened the door.

"I tried to do away with that mangy little colonial scum." I replied as I entered his quarters.

"What did you do?" questioned the captain eagerly.

"I put poison in her glass while she was using the washroom, but before she got a chance to take a drink, that dolt Capt. Bordon switched the glasses so she didn't get any of it!" I explained irritably to the captain as he listened to my unsuccessful story.

"I see. Well what are you going to do about this?" he asked, almost not wanting to know the answer.

"I haven't quite figured that out yet, but whatever it is, it _will _work."

Tavington's POV

I was walking to my quarters when I bumped into someone, but disregarded it and went to unlock the door, but my arm was stopped by a gentle, yet forceful hand. I turned around with a small smirk on my face, but as soon as I turned to see who was behind me, it disappeared. It was Ebony. She was standing behind me with her hand on my upper arm, and a seductive look on her face.

"Can I help you Miss Caden?" I asked in an irritated tone.

"I was hoping you could tell me."she said in a familiar tone. But I refused to be lured into her trap again. She had deceived me and used me to climb the ladder of power. I would not do it again.

"I don't exactly have time to...do this right now. I have a lot to do right now, and I have to get it done, so I...I have to go." I started to walk away, but as I did, Ebony didn't let go of my arm.

"Is there anything else?"

"Well I don't know if you know this, but Catherine has been "seeing" Captain Bordon for the past week and a half. I just thought you would want to know. Because...oh never mind."

"What Miss Tarleton does in her spare time is her business and hers alone. Now, if you'll excuse me.." I retorted in a slightly raised voice. With that I pulled my arm out of her grasp and entered my quarters and shut the door behind me.


	18. Chapter 18

Wilkins' POV

I had just finished my paperwork and was leaving my quarters when I was shoved back in by an angry looking Ebony, who slammed the door behind her.

"Good afternoon, Miss Caden. Is there...some...something I can do for you?" I stuttered as she started to pace back and forth muttering to herself.

"We have to do something about that ignorant little twit of a peasant girl! I am so angry that I could strangle someone! I can't seem to find the right way to make Colonel Tavington see that she is nothing and I am all he will ever need! But how? Now he seems not to care about anyone or anything that anyone, such as that little whore, is doing. Or at least that's what he wants everyone else to think."

"Well..." I hesitated. "What lengths are you willing to go to?"

"Any, and all." Ebony replied quickly. "I want her gone. Or at least, _scathed_ in some way.." she hinted suggestively.

A wicked grin began to turn up the corners of Ebony's mouth.

_Oh god, please don't let it be what I think it is..._

She went to my desk and opened the middle drawer. As she turned around I could se a dagger in her right hand, he arms down to her sides. She approached slowly, and as she did, she lifted the dagger to my abdomen and smirked.

"You know, I would hate to have to do this to you...but if you don't agree, I will slide this dagger, oh so slowly into your chest and turn it, just so I can watch your face turn with the motion of it."

I gulped.

"What do you want from me?"

"Oh, nothing really." she replied nonchalantly. "Just _scathe_ her in the most intimate way you know how, _without_ killing her."

"No. Miss Caden, I can't-"

"Wilkins, you don't want me to plunge this into you, do you?" Ebony asked irately, pushing the very tip of the dagger into my skin; I inhaled sharply.

"No..."

"Good. Then it's settled. Tonight, at half past midnight, and not a moment later."


	19. Chapter 19

This section is rated **_R_** for graphic material.

Thank you

Catherine's POV

It was midnight and I was just getting ready to close my eyes when I noticed that I had left my door unlocked.

_Oh well, it doesn't matter. Colonel Tavington is right across the hall if I need him._ I thought to myself as I turned away from the door on to my side and fell into a light sleep. Then, I woke up to the sound of my door closing and boots coming towards my bed, as if the person who was wearing them didn't care to silence their steps. I turned over onto my back and sat up quickly to see Capt. Wilkins standing by my bed. I could smell alcohol on his breath.

"What are you doing?" I asked in a slightly frightened tone.

"Shut up girl! We don't want them to hear." he snarled as he lowered his heavy body onto mine and ripped my nightgown from my body, with some difficulty.

I tried to scream, but I was too scared. All I could think about was how frightened I was and why this was happening to me. He also had some difficulty unbuttoning his breeches, but once that was done there was no stopping him. Every second seemed like an eternity as he relentlessly violated me to the core.

"Please stop! Why are you doing this?" I cried, my voice muffled by his hand, but all he did was smirk as he continued to ravage me until he had no energy left. After what seemed like ages, he finally lifted his hot, heavy, sweaty body off of me, buttoned his breeches and left the room as if nothing had happened. But before he closed the door, the clock struck half past midnight. Just as it did, the moon shined through the sheer curtains I had over my window, its light framing the face of Ebony who stood in the doorway. She smirked, and walked down the hall. Then Capt. Wilkins closed the door quietly and left. It was half past twelve..


	20. Chapter 20

A month after Wilkins raped me, I started to feel sick, and I couldn't keep any food down. I just thought that I was ill, so I decided to just wait for it to pass. But after about another month, I still wasn't better.

_Please don't let it be what I think it is..._

I was going down the stairs and I got sick on the person who was going up the stairs the opposite way. I didn't see who it was that I vomited on, but he was not very happy.

"Bloody hell!" I heard an angry Colonel Tavington yell. "What in God's name are you doing out of bed! You had said just this morning that you were not feeling well! What were you thinking?" he continued to yell at me.

But I wasn't really paying much attention to the lack of concern in his voice. Instead I lost my footing and almost tumbled down the stairs, but Colonel Tavington caught me and helped me regain my balance.

"Perhaps you should go see a doctor." he suggested.

"No. I'll be alright. I'm not even that sick." I stated in a matter of fact tone, but was quickly shot down by more vomiting, this time, all over the stairs.

"I've seen this for the past two months and I'm really getting sick of you always being in an awful mood, and annoying, and I insist that you go see the doctor immediately."

"Fine. But I'm telling you, I'm not that sick. I'm sure it will pass.."

Colonel Tavington disregarded my remark and escorted me to the doctor on the main level of the building.

"Well, Miss Tarleton. What are your symptoms." inquired the doctor.

"Well, I'm having trouble keeping any food down, and I'm fairly moody. I'm almost never in a good mood. And also my chest is swollen and I have trouble getting my corset, or any type of clothes on for that matter, on."

"Colonel, could I ask you to leave the room while I check her for any abnormalities?"

The colonel didn't respond, but left the room as he was asked.

"Do you mind if I check your stomach?"

"No. But why would you check that?"

"Just a standard check." he responded. I was asked to remove my dress and underclothes so he could check my stomach.

"Just as I thought." He said as I began to put my underclothes back on.

"What does that mean?" I asked in an irritated tone.

"Well, Miss Tarleton, you're two months pregnant."


	21. Chapter 21

_Oh God...What's to become of me..._ I thought to myself as I left the doctor's office.

"Did he tell you that you really _were _sick?" asked colonel Tavington in a sarcastic tone as he sat in a chair on the other side of the hall.

"Something to that effect." I replied distantly.

"What did he say?"

"Nothing! It's none of your concern! It's not like you ever cared anyway!" I exclaimed suddenly as I ran up the stairs, into my room, slamming and locking the door behind me.

(Tavington's POV)

I was slightly surprised at Miss Tarleton's outburst, but instead of following her to her room, I stayed behind to give her some time to cool down.

_Poor girl..._ I thought, unable to form the rest of my thoughts into something plausible.

_See, you do care!_ a jeering voice within me seemed to scream.

_No, I don't! _

_Yes, you do, you egotistical bastard!_

I sighed in frustration and stalked away to my quarters to go change, and perhaps, escape momentarily from reality...

It wasn't until late that evening, at around half past ten, that I saw Catherine again. She hadn't come out of her room all day, and although I obviously didn't like to admit it, I was growing a bit _concerned_, so, being as I still had the key to her quarters, I unlocked the door and went in.

Catherine lay in a heap on the floor, crying, her eyes puffy and red as tears continued to fall from them.

"Why! Why does it have to be this way! I'm ruined! Who will want me now?" she cried softly.

"Catherine, what happened? What is the matter?" I asked before I could stop myself.

Catherine shook her head and continued to cry in response.

"Catherine please..."

"I hate you! Don't you understand; I hate you!" she burst with sudden viciousness, pounding her small fists as hard as she could against my chest.

My eyes widened in surprise and I jerked my head back just in time as one of her fists nearly collided with the side of my face; quickly I grabbed both of her arms and held them fast until she ceased to struggle against me. Then, when I was sure she wouldn't try fighting me again, I let go of her arms, and she collapsed against me, her body wracked with sobs. Not quite knowing what to do, I slowly and tentatively wrapped my arms around her, trying to comfort her.

"I'm ruined... " Catherine sobbed quietly.

Something about this made me want to tighten my hold, but when I tried, she flinched horribly.

_What has happened to her?_

Relaxing my grip on her, I continued to hold Catherine until she finally exhausted herself into sleep. Carefully gathering her in my arms, I gently lay her on her bed, kissing her forehead softly, and left the room, closing the door soundlessly behind me.


	22. Chapter 22

(Capt. Bordon's POV)

Shhiiing!

The metallic ring of a saber hung in the air as blade crashed upon blade.

"God damn it!" I muttered to myself as I hit the soft ground on my back, with the point of Col. Tavington's sword sticking slightly into the flesh of my throat.

"You're dead." he said standing over me, a satisfied smirk crossing his features.

"I know." I replied in exasperation, picking myself off the ground and once again, readying myself for another round of fighting.

"You really need to watch your form." he stated matter-of-factly. "You're beginning to lack a bit."

"Yes, well, my ankle has still been irritating me. I think I may have rolled it during a raid."

"Well, stabilise it next time; until then, watch your footwork." replied the colonel sternly, pirouetting on his left foot and bringing the blade around in an effort to connect against my side.

Dodging the blade, I parried the blow, stepped to the right, and slashed down at Col. Tavington's calves, but he blocked my blow, swung around back and struck a crushing blow to the back of my knees with the flat of his blade; I crumpled once again. He rolled his eyes.

"Captain, you're not concentrating..."

"Well, unlike you, I wasn't born with a blade in my hand." I retorted.

Col. Tavington smirked.

"I came from an aristocratic family, Bordon. I _had_ to learn."

I shook my head, rolling my eyes as I tried another blow at my superior, who, once again, blocked it. Yet, this time, there was a distinct look in his eyes that seemed to say that he wasn't really focusing on the block, and therefore, it was a tad bit weaker than the previous ones.

"Still, as easy as this may be for you, I can't help but see in your eyes that you're a bit distracted, though with your skill, it's hard to discern."

"Well, in this case you're right. I do have _other_ things on my mind."

"What other things?" I asked, blocking a blow to my stomach.

"Well, I don't want to admit it, but Catherine Tarleton has me a bit _concerned_."

"Concerned? Why?"

"Well, I don't really know; she's been behaving oddly. Moodiness, fatigue, possible morning sickness; not to mention, her emotions seem to have run away with her."

"And you're concerned..."

"It's quite annoying, Bordon. No, I haven't conversed with her very much lately, but when I do, it's as if whatever I say makes her burst into tears, and trust me, I haven't said anything obscene or offensive enough to warrant such childlike behavior."

"Hmm..."

I continued to ponder this information as I dodged and parried a series of bone shattering blows to the sides, chest, back, and legs from the colonel.

"Well, sir, it could be pregnancy."

Col. Tavington snorted.

"Yes, and who would be the father? I haven't touched her."

"You are such an arrogant bastard sometimes, do you realize that?" I asked, backing the colonel up against a tree.

Using his saber, he backed around the tree while keeping me from attacking, and replied, "Oh of course I realize that. But Bordon, can you honestly think of anyone else who would touch her?"

"Well, no." I admitted, following him around the tree, trying to thrust at his ribs. "But sir, it sounds as if she still might be."

"Then again, if you're correct, it would explain a lot as to why she's been behaving the way she has; yet who would be the father?"

"I don't know. Maybe he's someone we don't know about."

"Maybe, but either way, if I find out who he is, he'll be rotting in hell before he hits the ground from a bullet shot."

I smirked.

"It sounds to me like you've taken an interest in her."

"No, I haven't." replied Col. Tavington indignantly. "I just..."

"You just what?"

"Do shut up, Bordon, you're breaking my concentration!" Col. Tavington hissed.

Too late. I swung low, catching my superior hard in the back of his calves with the flat of my saber, and he stumbled; quickly, I brought my blade to rest lightly against his throat.

"You're dead."


	23. Chapter 23

_**Note from SteeleRanger: This chapter, as well as the majority of the one before it, was written by me. Obviously, I had permission from Tavysgurl to do so. She was going to be gone for Thanksgiving, so she gave me outlines on how to write them for her. Thanks, and I hope you enjoy it!**_

(Col. Tavington's POV)

Two days had passed. It was half past one in the morning and I was gathering some of my things for patrol. Once I had finished packing, I decided to check on Catherine.

_Don't be ridiculous, she's probably asleep, and you **don't **want to wake her. _a voice inside my head chided.

I sighed in exasperation.

_But maybe she **is** awake..._

Being as I still had the key to her room, it would be no trouble getting into it whether Catherine wanted me there or not. So, I crept soundlessly out of my room across the hall, and unlocked her door. But I was unable to get in because the door was blocked by a large and heavy piece of furniture.

_God damn..._

As silently as I could with the creaky floorboards, I moved the door open just enough to squeeze a foot through; from the opening of the door, I could see a dim candlelight.

"Catherine?" I said softly.

(Back to Catherine's POV)

I knew who was at the door; it was Col. Tavington.

_But why is he here at such an ungodly hour?_

I continued on with a book I was reading, refusing to answer the door or to even acknowledge him until, with a mighty shove, the colonel had successfully moved the heavy armchair aside and stepped into my room.

"You're awake..."

"Yes..." I replied, still refusing to look up at him.

"I'm leaving for patrol soon. How long I am gone for still remains to be seen."

"Why should I care?" I replied bitterly.

Col. Tavington's eyes glittered with anger and something else... _concern_ perhaps?

"Catherine, what the devil is wrong with you!" he hissed, crossing the room quickly and quietly until he was just inches from my face.

"What are you talking about?"

"Goddamn it Catherine, what the bloody hell has happened to you!" he exclaimed suddenly.

"If you think that for one moment you're going to get an answer by shouting at me, you're terribly mistaken, _sir_!" I hissed venomously.

"Then please," replied the colonel, lowering his voice to an eerie whisper, "tell me what is going on."

"No."

Col. Tavington inhaled sharply, his eyes burning with bright, icy-blue rage; I turned my back to his gaze, but it continued to sear through the back of my neck. A shiver ran down my spine as I felt his breath hot against my right cheek, and I pulled away, turning suddenly and cuffed him across his face, digging my fingernails into the flesh of his left cheek so that it drew blood. The sight of it began to make me queasy, but my fury overrode it and I stared straight into the colonel's fiery gaze. As the blood continued to slowly ooze it's way out and down the side of his neck, Col. Tavington slowly brought his hand up and wiped it away, his eyes never leaving me, as they burned with an animalistic wrath accented by the candlelight.

"Very well, _Kitty_ _Cat_, have it your way."

With a final glance, he turned away from me and swept out of the room, his footsteps echoing down the hall at breakneck pace.


	24. Chapter 24

Catherine's POV

At about a half past three, my candle went out, so I decided to go to sleep, however, it was a fitful sleep. I couldn't get Colonel Tavington's words out of my head. He knew something was wrong with me, but I couldn't let him or anyone else know what it was. I knew that rumors had been circulating around the estate about me, but I didn't really have the energy to do anything about it. I was alone in a world where I didn't know anyone, and no one cared to know me. They were all either a part of the British army, or had relations to it, while I was a patriot. I was amazed that the rumors hadn't started sooner. But it was bound to happen. By the time I finally got to sleep, it was 6:00 in the morning. But sleep was short lived since there was a knock at my door.

"Miss Tarleton? It's Captain Bordon. Can I come in?"

"Yes, give me just a minute." I replied as I got up out of bed, put on my robe and answered the door.

"Good morning, Captain. Is there something I can help you with?"

"No, I was just wondering if you wanted to go down to the dining hall for breakfast."

"Oh...well...I didn't really get a lot of sleep last night. I don't know if it would be a good idea. I just...I don't really...I'm going to have to say no. Not today, anyway."

"Well, did you want me to bring you anything? I could bring you something to eat or drink if you don't feel up to going down there."

"Oh. Thank you, but I'm really not all that hungry."

Capt. Bordon gave me a suspicious look but nodded and said, "Alright... well, I really must be going. Good day, Miss Tarleton."

"Good day, Captain."

After Capt. Bordon left, I fell asleep for about twenty minutes until there was another knock at my door and when I answered it, it was Col. Tavington.

"Good day, Colonel-"

"So, the rumors are true." Col. Tavington cut me off, looking me up and down with eyes of a wolf. "You're _pregnant_."

"Please, Colonel, not today."

I tried to close the door, but he stopped me, stepping inside my room.

"Who is the father, Catherine?" he asked in an chillingly quiet voice.

"I don't know." I replied.

"That's a lie, Catherine, and you know it!" he hissed.

"Why do you want to know!"

"Because.. goddamn it Catherine, if you tell me, I might be able to do something about it!" Col. Tavington burst suddenly.

"Why? Why would you want to do anything to help me!"

"Bloody hell, Catherine, I _care _about you! That's why!"

"Don't lie to me. You don't care one bit!"

Col. Tavington inhaled sharply, his eyes blazing with passionate anger, and he backed me up against the wall next to my four-poster.

"Tell me..."

(Cornwallis' POV)

It was around midday. I had received upsetting news from my niece that Col. Tavington had gone and raped Catherine Tarleton, a "guest" here at the estate. So, I went to find him to confront him on the _issue_.

Walking down the hall towards his room, I paused suddenly and listened as the sound muffled arguing came from behind the door of Miss Tarleton's quarters, which happened to be right across from Col. Tavington's.

"That's a lie, Catherine..." Col. Tavington's voice muffled voice came from behind the door.

_What's going on?_

"Goddamn it Catherine..."

_Why is he so angry this time?_

There was the sound of a loud thud inside Miss Tarleton's room, and I shuddered.

"Tell me..."

I had had enough; bursting through the door, I found Miss Tarleton backed against the wall next to where her four-poster bed was, with the colonel nearly pressed up against her, his hands on either side of her head.

"What the bloody hell is going on here!"


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: SteeleRanger helped me majorly with this chapter.

(Back to Catherine's POV)

I looked away from Col. Tavington's fiery stare to see Lord General Cornwallis standing in the doorway of my quarters.

"Colonel Tavington! What the bloody hell is going on in here!" yelled Cornwallis in an irate tone.

"Nothing my Lord. Nothing is going on."

"That's not what Ebony tells me. Colonel Tavington, meet me in my office immediately! We can discuss your punishment."

Colonel Tavington looked at me once more, the fire still blazing in his eyes as he left the room reluctantly.

(Colonel Tavington's POV)

As I stalked into Lord General Cornwallis's office, I saw him sitting behind his desk looking down at the floor, his hands folded on his desk.

"Who on God's green earth do you think you are! You can't just go around ravishing people as you please! I can tell you right now that you will immediately court-martialed. That's the first I'll be doing!"

I stared at my superior in shock and surprise.

"Court-martialed, my lord?" I asked, nearly choking on my words.

"Did you really think that you were going to get away with this?" He sneered at me, no sympathy on his face or in his eyes.

"In my defense, my lord, I haven't the frankest idea what you're talking about."

"Oh, so you're suggesting that my niece was lying when she told me that you had raped Miss Tarleton!"

"No, my lord, I'm not suggesting... Raped! Miss Tarleton was raped!"

"Yes. And Ebony came to me this morning, saying that Catherine came to her and said that you raped her two months ago! She just didn't want to tell anyone, for fear that you would harm her if she _did_ tell."

"I assure you, my lord, I did nothing of the sort." I replied firmly.

_But I swear, who ever did will pay dearly for it!_

"I would believe you, Colonel, but for your _casanova_-like reputation amongst the ladies..."

My face grew hot.

"With all due respect, my lord, this is not one of _those _incidents."

"Oh, really? And how are you going to prove that?" drawled the lord general.

I stared at the floor and replied quietly, "I don't know my lord; she won't say anything."

"Could this be perhaps because you're lying?"

"No, my lord, I am not." I replied through clenched teeth.

"Well then, if you're not lying, she'll confess in three days; if not, you'll be court-martialed with a one-way trip back to England. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal, my lord."

"Good. You're dismissed."

My blood boiling with rage, I gave Lord Gen. Cornwallis a stiff bow and left the room.


	26. Chapter 26

(Tavington's POV)

I stalked back to Catherine's room and knocked on the door. No answer.

_She might be asleep. It would be the first time in days. But...no. I'm not going to disturb her._

I walked across the hall and into my room where I saw the towering stack of paperwork that I had left and forgotten about before I left for patrol. I sat down at my desk and got started filling out reports, but that was short lived because there was a soft knocking on my door, almost as if the person who was knocking didn't want me to hear. I stood up and walked to the door. As I opened the it, an angry Ebony swept in, grabbing me by the throat with surprising strength and force, pushing me up against the wall next to my desk. Without losing any time, she pulled a dagger out of the desk drawer and slid it from my navel to my groin. I flinched as she pressed the point of the blade into my most sensitive spot.

"Ebony, what the bloody hell is wrong with you!" I said in a tense voice.

"Oh nothing, I was just conversing with my uncle who says that you have proof that you _weren't_ the one who raped that little brat."

"I didn't-"

"Oh, but that's not what anyone else thinks." She cut me off before I could say anything else, pressing the tip of the blade through my breeches and into my skin. "They all think that it was you, and if you try to say otherwise, your _casanova_ reputation will precede you and you will not be believed in the slightest . Now. I don't want to do this, but if you tell that little whore to confess in three days, my hand might just _slip_ and your _dignity_ will be gone forever. But, if she doesn't confess, I won't kill her. Do you understand? Oh and one more thing. Leave any feelings you may have toward the little ingrate behind, or I might just... _reconsider_ killing her under any circumstances."

With that she released her grip on my neck and pulled the tip of the blade away from my groin, sliding it threateningly across my neck. Then she threw it point-down into the floor and swept soundlessly out of the room.


	27. Chapter 27

(Catherine's POV)

I woke up from my nap sick to my stomach. I got up and walked to to the door, but as soon as I got there I got sick.

_I absolutely cannot stand getting sick anymore! This is preposterous! If I'm not able to eat anything, I don't see how this baby is going to survive..._I thought to myself as I went to the washroom to get a wash rag to clean up my mess. As I was walking to the washroom I bumped into a group of three soldiers who looked at me and started to smirk and whisper to one another. I ignored them, but as soon as they thought they were far enough away from me I could hear them laughing. I got to the washroom, got a bucket and some rags and went back upstairs to clean up my mess. When I got to the top of the stairs, however, Colonel Tavington was standing at the closed door of my quarters knocking.

"Is there something I can help you with, Colonel?" I asked in a distant tone.

"Oh. Catherine I didn't realize you were up." He replied as he turned to me and saw the bucket of rags in my left hand. "Can I assist you with that?" he asked as he took the bucket from my hand and opened the door which I had left unlocked.

"Thank you, but you don't have to help me. I can do it."

"Catherine-"

"I said I can take care of it." I cut him off before he could finish his sentence.

"Catherine, may I have a word with you please?"

"...I suppose."

We stepped into my quarters and Colonel Tavington closed the door behind him.

"Have you talked to Ebony at all?"

"Are you mad! I would be absolutely terrified if I had to talk to her."

"Do _not _test me."

"No, I have not."

Just then there was a knock on my door.

"Do you want me to go answer that?" asked Colonel Tavington.

"If you don't mind."

Colonel Tavington got up out of the chair he was sitting in to go answer the door.

(Tavington's POV)

I went to the door and opened it to Ebony.

"I thought you might be in here. Might I have a word with you, Colonel?" she asked, her silky, seductive voice laced with poison.

"You haven't talked to her about _anything_ have you?"

"For your information, no, I haven't. Why do you care so much?"

"Because remember, if you _do,_ tell her, I have the..._power_ if you will, to do away with your dignity."

"And why is it that you are so infatuated with _my_ dignity. If I were you, I would be more worried about yours."

"Oh. Please do enlighten me on how you plan to hurt my dignity.I am your superior and you will do well to remember that I have the whole British Army behind me. And what do you have? A soiled family name?" she spat.

The last string of patience and reasoning I had abandoned me; quickly, I reached down and pulled a dagger from my boot, holding it firmly to Ebony's throat. But her lips only curled up in a cruel smile.

"Oh no, no, no, _William_, this is not how we play the _game_." she purred seductively.

"This isn't a game, _Ebony_." I growled, pressing the blade even more firmly to her flesh.

"Oh really?"

Ebony brought her right hand up, wrapped her fingers around the blade, and with slow, yet animalistic strength, forced my hand down, smiling cruelly at me all the while.

"Burn in hell." I choked the words out.

Ebony laughed softly. Then suddenly, she kissed me, her lips blazing hot and moist upon mine with mock passion, until she pulled away from me and turned to leave.

"I will.."


	28. Chapter 28

(Catherine's POV)

I sat on the bed listening to muffled yelling and then silence. After three or so minutes had passed, Col. Tavington walked back into the room with a confused, angry look on his face.

"Might I ask what is wrong?"

"Nothing. Nothing is wrong. I just...I have other business to attend to. I must go."

With that he turned on heel and walked out the door, closing it quietly behind him.

It was supper time so I decided that I might get one of the servants to bring me something to eat, as I was feeling a little better than I had earlier. The servant came back with a tray and a piece of parchment stuck underneath the plate of food.

"What is that?"

"I was only told by Col. Tavington that I was to give it to you."

With that, she handed me the tray and left the room. I rushed to the bed and set the tray on the night table, slid the note out from under the plate and unfolded it carefully. The handwriting was neat. It read,

**_Catherine, meet me in the gardens at midnight. There is something we need to discuss._**

It was almost twelve o'clock midnight when I left for the gardens. I spotted Col. Tavington sitting on a bench nearby, looking around nervously as he waited.

"Colonel?"

He stood up and walked towards me.

"Catherine, I need to speak with you about Ebony. Earlier today she came to my quarters and said that if I didn't stop speaking to you she would kill you and...make me wish she had killed me as well."

"Colonel, am I to believe that you actually care what happens to me?" I asked in mock disbelief.

"Catherine, please. I think you have made your point. I was...wrong. Now please..tell me who raped you."

"I can't. I...I don't remember who..."

"Catherine you know that's not true. If you tell me I might just be able to help you. Now please tell me."

I began to turn around to walk away. I didn't know weather or not I should tell him or not. I didn't want him to know. But before I could completely turn my back to him, he placed a warm hand on my forearm.

"Please...I need to know."

"...Wilkins." I whispered softly.

"What?"

I turned around and looked at the colonel with tears welling up in my eyes.

"Wilkins. He...raped me." I started to cry and he held me close letting me cry into his chest.

(Col. Tavington's POV)

I held Catherine in my arms as she cried, unable to say anything more as I had been stunned into silence. All I could do was rock her slowly in my arms in an attempt to comfort her as a raging inferno welled up within me.

_**He will pay...**_


	29. Chapter 29

As I held Catherine close I though of nothing other than what that rat did or what drove him to do something so vile. He had to have had some sort of an incentive. He was too much of a coward to do this on his own, after all he had no reason. And even if he did, he wouldn't have had the gaul to do anything about it, especially something like this.

(Catherine's POV)

Standing there with Colonel Tavington, I realized that he really did care. He led me to the bench where I found him waiting for me. We sat down and were silent. I thought about what Colonel Tavington was going to do. And I'm almost sure that he was planning just that in his mind.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" questioned the colonel after five or so minutes of silence.

"I didn't think you would care. You didn't care before...when you were with..."

Colonel Tavington looked away.

"Please don't use that against me."

I heard a noise like rustling in the shrubs. I looked over to see a shadow moving out of sight. I knew that we were not alone. The colonel must have heard it too, because he got up and walked toward the noise, reaching behind the bush, and grabbing someone by the neck, yanking them from their hiding spot into the moonlight to reveal the face of Ebony.

"I warned you William. You're not very _skilled_ at this game, are you?" she snarled through clenched teeth. "You know what must be done now..."she said as she turned her gaze away. _Unless..._


	30. Chapter 30

Quicker than lightning, Ebony reached for a dagger that was wrapped on the side of her dress with black silk and pulled it out, stabbing Col. Tavington in the belly. I screamed in horror as he cried out in pain, stumbling back, pulling himself off the blade. Blood rapidly began to stain his white shirt a dark crimson, but he didn't collapse. He just stood before Ebony, bent in pain, his eyes glowing in anguish and rage. Ebony's brow furrowed and she let out a snort of disgust.

"You were supposed to go _down_!" she hissed, stepping forward and plunging the dagger deep into his side.

Col. Tavington collapsed on the ground, gripping at the dagger in his side as he tried to pull it out.

"No! You vile monster!" I screamed, trying to make my way over to the colonel, but Ebony blocked me, shoving me hard on the ground, her icy eyes glinting with devilish pleasure in the light of the full moon.

"Foolish ingrate, what makes you even begin to think that you can put up half the fight that I can?"

My blood began to boil and I began to shake in uncontrollable fury.

"I hate you..."

Ebony laughed a low, cruel, poisonous laugh.

"And I hate you too.." she replied mockingly. "But if you really must, come, come see your _precious_ colonel..."

Ebony backed away sneering as I stumbled over to where Col. Tavington lay turned on his side, coughing blood, his entire body shuddering as he still tried to pull the dagger out. I knelt beside him, caressing the side of his face.

"Don't pull it out. You'll only bleed more." I whispered to him.

He coughed violently in response, sending droplets of blood onto my hand. I closed my eyes, feeling nauseous. Ebony laughed.

"What now, _Kitty Cat_? Is the blood too much for you to bear?"

_Come on, Catherine, pull yourself together! This is no time to be frightened by blood! Now think.. _

I looked down at he colonel; he had quit struggling, but was still shuddering, gasping in pain, as blood ran down his lips. Then, suddenly, he started struggling again, trying to reach into his boot..

_That's it, there's a dagger in there!_

Swiftly, I reached down into his left boot for the dagger and found the handle.

Ebony's eyes narrowed and she walked briskly over to where the colonel and I were, shoving me aside with brutal force and pulling her own dagger out of Col. Tavington's side, twisting the blade as she did so. I winced as he let out a blood-curdling cry, shaking and coughing even more violently as a river of crimson began to flow from his body.

"So, you thought you'd get to his dagger, did you? Well, now it's too late.."

"No." I replied with a smirk. "No, it isn't."

Ebony's eyes widened in surprise, but before she could do anything, I threw the dagger at her, hitting her right in the middle. She screamed, collapsing to the ground. Quickly, I ran over to where she lay, still alive, and pulled the dagger from her, wiped it on the ground, and threw it hard into the woods. Then I ran back to the colonel.

"Catherine..."

"Shh. Don't talk. Save your energy.."

"I'm sorry..."

"No, I am. I should have told you what had happened sooner, and behind closed doors."

"It doesn't matter now..." Col. Tavington replied, his voice raspy, his breathing ragged as he fought for each breath. "Catherine, she laced it... the dagger, it's poisoned..."

My eyes rounded with panic.

"How do you know this?"

"I... I can feel it... don't know... what it is..."

The colonel's breathing grew shallow.

"No... don't leave me.. hold on, you're going to be all right. Don't leave me." I pleaded.

Col. Tavington closed his eyes and his body ceased to shake. My mouth went dry.

"No... Please... don't go. I need you. Now wake up!" I cried in desperate panic, shaking him slightly.

Nothing.

"Colonel, please don't leave me like this!"

Still nothing...

"WILLIAM!"


	31. Chapter 31

Moving my fingers to Col. Tavingtons throat, I tried to feel for a pulse; when I finally found it, it was so faint, that I second guessed myself.

_I need to get help. But I can't leave him here..._

I heard hurried footsteps coming towards where Col. Tavington and I were. I looked up from where the colonel lay, endless rivers of crimson running from where Ebony had stabbed him. It was Captain Bordon. I quickly got to my feet.

"Dear God, Miss Tarleton! What happened!"

"Oh thank goodness your here!"

Ebony made a moaning noise from where she lay five feet away from the colonel.

"There's no time to explain. I cannot lift him on my own. Please. Just help me get him to the estate. The blade...it was laced with poison."

"Yes of course, but how do you know? What blade? What is going on?"

"All I can tell you at the moment is that Ebony stabbed him twice, and her blade had some sort of poison on it. Now please, can you help me? His pulse is dangerously faint."

The captain looked at me in confusion, but didn't argue as he helped me to get the now remotely conscious colonel to his feet, where he crumpled to the ground again.

"William, please try to help us. We have to get you to the estate."

Col. Tavington's eyes rolled back into his head. His breathing became even more shallow than it already was as he folded to the side where Ebony had twisted the blade when she pulled it from him.

"William? William can you hear me!"

"Miss Tarleton, you run and fetch the doctor. I think it would be much easier for me to carry him to the estate. He cannot walk and I don't think we should make him try."

"...Thank you." I put a hand up to William's cheek. "You _will_ be alright. I promise...hold on."


	32. Chapter 32

(Bordon's POV)

I sent Miss Tarleton to fetch a doctor as I tried to lift Col. Tavington in such a way that he would not bleed anymore than he was already. And since the colonel was somewhat larger than I, I knew it would not be easy. I helped Col. Tavington to his feet where he opened his eyes briefly, then vomited blood.

_Bloody hell..._ I thought to myself as I continued to find a way to get him to the estate as quickly as I could.

When I had reached the entrance to the estate, nearly collapsing under my superior's full weight and the awkward way he was positioned, Miss Tarleton and the doctor were waiting to assist me. The doctor rushed to help me in getting the colonel into the building and up to his room. After I had made sure that the doctor had everything under control, I left to go find Miss Tarleton. I saw her out of the corner of my eye rushing towards a washroom where I heard her vomit and then start to cry, so I walked over to the door to the washroom which was slightly opened, and entered.

"Miss Tarleton, are you alright?"

"...Yes...yes I am fine..."

"You're sure?"

"Please, Captain, it's not me whom you should be concerned about; just make sure the colonel is going to be all right."

"I've been shut out of Col. Tavington's room, and will not be allowed in until the doctor sees fit. He has promised however, to notify me if anything should happen. So, with all due respect, I _will_ concern myself with your well being, as it is obvious you're not "fine" and I need something to distract me from all of Col. Tavington's chaos until the doctor summons me." I finished.

"Captain..."

"Please, Miss Tarleton, don't argue with me."

" Col. Tavington is in much worse condition than I am. I haven't even a scratch; he's got two poisoned stab wounds."

"There's nothing I can do about that. I just have to wait. But I'm not going to wait and watch you tear yourself apart."

Catherine looked up at me, her eyes shining with tears.

"I hate this..."

I sighed, wrapping my arms around her and pulling her close to me.

"I hate what is happening... what has happened..." Catherine sobbed.

"Shh..." I whispered soothingly, stroking her hair and holding her shaking body to me.

"It hurts so much... everything hurts..."

"I know... I know..."

I held and comforted Catherine for fifteen minutes until I knew she had completely exhausted herself. Then I picked her up and carried her to her quarters, gently setting her down on her bed. Then I went across the hall and waited outside Col. Tavington's door for thirty minutes until the doctor appeared, looking quite weary and blood-soaked."Come in, Captain..."


	33. Chapter 33

Nervously, I stepped into Col. Tavington's quarters. Everything was in neat, meticulous order; everything that was, except for his bed, which was covered in blankets soaked with blood, and the colonel himself lay in the middle of the it, stripped of his waistcoat, vest, and shirt.

"So, what are the conditions of this... _situation_?" I asked hesitantly.

"They're not good." the doctor replied. "It looks like the dagger was laced with cyanide."

I inhaled sharply.

_Damn..._

"He's unconscious, as you may have already guessed." the doctor continued. "He regained consciousness momentarily when we got him into his room, but quickly lost it again and he hasn't been able to regain it since."

I nodded.

"Can he recover?"

"Well, I don't think the amount of cyanide was lethal, but the wounds were deep. Yet, I think he might be able to recover. It will take time. A _lot_ of time. The poison has to run its course, and then he has to recover from the stab wounds. And someone will need to be around to care for him during the process."

"I think I can find someone who will be willing. In the meantime, I'll take over his duties."

The doctor nodded.

"The bleeding has stopped, and the wounds are stitched, but they need to be cleaned every thirty minutes, and re-bandaged every hour."

"Yes sir." I replied. "Is that it?"

"I believe so; as soon as he regains consciousness, have the bloody blankets removed. I'll be by in a couple of days to check on him. If anything serious happens before then, contact me immediately."

"Very well. I shall see you later then.."

With a quick nod, the doctor left the room; I sat down in a chair next to Col. Tavington's bed, placing my head in my hands.

_God, what are we going to do now?_


	34. Chapter 34

Two hours passed. I was well beyond tired, but didn't dare fall asleep should something happen to Col. Tavington. Also, I had to stay awake to clean and redress his wounds. So, I sat in the chair, feeling rather uncomfortable, tired, and anxious as I tried to keep myself from nodding off. There was a shuffling of footsteps outside the door and I heard voices mumbling something about Ebony Caden. Apparently, she had been found still alive and was being carried to her quarters.

Five more minutes passed and I was just nodding off when there was a soft knock at the door and Catherine entered the room.

"Miss Tarleton, what are you doing up?" I asked.

"I couldn't sleep." she replied, looking over at Col. Tavington and the bloodstained blankets; her face paled.

"You shouldn't be here." I said getting up from my chair. "You need to rest."

"Is he going to be all right?"

"I don't know."

"Did the doctor find out what the poison was?"

"Yes, but I do not wish to talk about it right now. Please, get some rest, and we'll discuss things at a more decent hour."

Catherine looked as if she were about to protest, but she merely nodded and replied, "very well. I shall see you later then."

I nodded and walked her to the door.

"Please, if anything happens, let me know."

"I will."

With that, Catherine left and I returned to my spot in the chair.

One more hour passed. By this time, I was completely slumped over in the chair, just barely able to stay awake, my eyes closed to mere slits when I heard a faint moaning coming from the bed. Automatically, I looked over at the colonel. His head was turned, but I could still see part of his face.

"Sir?"

Nothing..

_Damn, still unconscious..._

Another moan; again, I looked over at Col. Tavington. This time, his eyes were open but glassy. There was a slight sheen of sweat visible on his forehead and chest as he began to cough violently, his whole body shuddering with each cough.

"Sir..."

Col. Tavington looked over at me with a nearly blank gaze.

"Where the hell am I?" he asked with difficulty, his breathing still shallow.

"In your quarters. Don't talk; you're taxing yourself."

The colonel turned his head away from me, muttering something unintelligible and then vomited.

I wrinkled my nose and looked away.

_At least he's awake... better clean up his mess..._

I got up and reluctantly pulled the vomit-covered blankets out from under him. Then because he was now conscious, I also removed the blood-soaked blankets as well, and helped the colonel get into bed before taking the blankets out of his room.

Creeping silently down the hall with the soiled mess of blood and vomit covered blankets in my arms, I walked past Catherine's room, where the door was half open; she was awake and spotted me walking by.

"Anything?" she asked, coming to the door.

"He's regained consciousness."


	35. Chapter 35

(Catherine's POV)

I rushed towards the door, only to be stopped by the captain's arm restraining me from going across the hall.

"No, Miss Tarleton. You must not go in there. Please stay here and wait for me to return...I need to talk to you about the colonel."

"What about him?" I questioned eagerly.

"Just stay here and I will be back shortly."

The captain continued down the hall leaving the sour smell of vomit and a few tiny drops of blood on the floor. I went and sat on the bed, anticipating the captains' arrival. Five minutes passed...then ten...soon fifteen minutes had passed before the captain appeared in my doorway.

"You wanted to speak with me?"

"Yes. Thank you for waiting. Now about the colonel. The doctor said that the blade was laced with cyanide. He said that the amount of poison wasn't lethal, however, the wounds were deep. Very deep. It will take a _lot_ of time for him to recover from the wounds and we will have to let the poison run its course. And because it is my responsibility to take over his duties, someone will need to care for him during this process. I am here to ask you if you would be willing to take care of the colonel while I take care of his duties."

"Yes, of course."

"Now, you will need to clean the wounds every thirty minutes and re-bandage them every hour."

I looked at him with concern and doubt in my eyes. "He _will_ be able to recover...won't he."

"Yes. but as I said before, it will take a lot of time. Lest you wish for me to find someone else. A servant perhaps to take care of him."

"No no. I can do it."

"Very well. Follow me down to the linen closet. You can help me by getting some fresh linens for Col. Tavington's bed. He..._soiled_ the others."

I flashed a quick smile as I got up to help the captain.

"Here.." said the captain as we reached the linen closet. "sThese should fit nicely."

"Thank you." I replied.

"Now look, I have be going; I am very tired and I have a lot of work ahead of me now that I'm covering both mine and Col. Tavington's duties. Do you think you can manage now without me?"

"Yes." I replied. "Go on and get some sleep. I'll be fine."

Capt. Bordon smiled.

"Thank you for doing this. I know he'll be grateful. Good night, Miss Tarleton."

"Good night, Captain."


	36. Chapter 36

I made my way back down the hall, stopping at Col. Tavington's door. I stared hesitantly at the doorknob, but then opened it, padding softly across the wooden floorboards toward his bed. Col. Tavington lay, shaking and mumbling incoherently to himself as beads of sweat shone on his forehead and chest.

"William.."

"Who... Catherine..?"

Col. Tavington's voice was strained and raspy.

_I can't change the sheets.. he's in no condition to get up now, and I can't lift him; he weighs at least twice as much as I do_..

"Here," I said softly, grabbing a thick blanket and covering him with it; "You need to stay warm. I'll clean and redress your wounds in thirty minutes."

The colonel closed his eyes, exhaling a shuddered breath.

"Th-"

Col. Tavington didn't finish, as he was suddenly overcome with a violent fit of coughs, his entire body shaking with each cough until he shook and coughed so violently that he vomited on the floor. I winced.

_This is going to be a long recovery..._

"Easy William, don't strain yourself.." I said soothingly, caressing the side of his face.

Col. Tavington nodded faintly, but then turned his head and vomited again with savage force, his chest heaving and breathing shallow.

I closed my eyes.

"William, I am going to wake the lord general. I'll be back soon."

Stepping out of the colonel's room, I crept quickly and quietly down to the lord general's quarters, but to my disappointment, he wasn't there.

_He must be with Ebony..._

I sighed.

"Fine, I'll try O'Hara."

"What is it, Miss Tarleton?" the general asked sleepily as he answered his door.

"I need you to help me lift Col. Tavington out of bed; he's been badly injured and his sheets need changing."

Nodding in response, the sleepy, squinty-eyed general followed me back to the colonel's quarters.

"He's-"

My blood ran cold. Col. Tavington lay motionless on the floor, a small pool of blood forming near his head.

_William!_


	37. Chapter 37

O'Hara stalked briskly across the room to where the colonel lay motionlessly.

"He must have thrashed himself out of bed. No real damage has been done though. He should be fine, just wipe the cut off on his head and then hange his sheets while I try to figure out a way to get him back onto the bed."

I nodded quickly and wiped the blood off the cut on William's head; then I began to replace the soiled sheets with the new ones. When I was finished putting the fresh sheets onto the bed, the general lifted the colonel with some difficulty, but managed to get him safely onto the bed.

"Is there anything else I can assist you with before I go?" inquired the general as he started for the door.

"No, but if I need anything..."

"You know were to find me."

General O'Hara left the room, closing the door behind him quietly.

I sat in the chair next to William's four poster watching each minute go by on the grandfather clock that was in the far corner of his quarters. I nodded off, but was abruptly awakened by the clock striking half past two o'clock in the morning and I realized that I needed to change William's bandages.

"William, William wake up.." I said, gently shaking him awake.

"No, stop.. Father, stop..."

I furrowed my brow and continued to shake him until he awakened.

"Your bandages need changing."

William nodded and feebly pushed the blankets off of him so I could change his bandages.

"There.." I said as I finished wrapping his new bandages.

William gazed at me, his eyes seeming somewhat clearer than before, and took my right hand in his.

"Thank you," he said softly, his voice still raspy, "for all you have done for me."


	38. Chapter 38

After a long night of waking up every half an hour to change William's bandages, it was finally morning. As the clock struck seven o'clock there was a knock at the door. I opened the door to a messenger holding a letter.

"Excuse me, miss, is Colonel Tavington here?"

"Yes, but he is...unavailable to come to the door."

"I will leave this with you then."

I took the letter from him and he turned and walked down the hall at breakneck pace.

"William, a letter just arrived for you."

"A letter?" he replied sleepily as he tried to sit up, but collapsed back on the pillows, moaning in pain. I rushed over to his bedside.

"Please, William you're already injured enough. I don't need you going and making it worse. It's time for me to change your bandages."

"Who is the letter from?" He asked in a strained voice.

I took the letter from the place on the night table where I had set it a few minutes before.

"Miss Anabelle Tavington." The colonel looked at me with surprise as a wan smile turned up the corners of his mouth.

"Do you want me to open it for you?"

William nodded vaguely and I broke the seal of the envelope.

_My dearest William,_

_I know it has been a while since I last wrote, but certain business has kept me from writing any letters. I am writing to tell you that I will be coming to Middleton Place for a visit, for it has been all to long since we last saw each other. I have spoken with Aubrianna. She is married now, to Sir London Garrick, of whom I hope you remember, lest I be forced to hit you over the head if you don't. He recently informed me that she was with child. But we will have to speak about that when I arrive. You should expect me on the fourteenth of the month. Until then, my dearest brother._

_Anabelle Tavington_

I finished reading the letter and William gave me a weak smile.

"So, you have a sister."

"Yes. Did you think that I didn't have any family? I have two sisters and three brothers. And from what the letter says, I take it they're all doing quite well. I can't believe Aubrianna is married, let alone with child now. Has it really been that long?" William said in a raspy voice before going into a fit of coughs. "Though.. I.. I will have to speak with her husband, should he choose to visit.."

I smiled and shook my head.

_Overprotective brother..._

"Well for now, I'm going to change your bandages and you're going to rest."

Carefully, I unwrapped the bandages around William's middle, trying hard not to focus on the blood stained onto them. Then, taking a damp cloth, I carefully pressed it to his wounds. William squeezed his eyes tightly shut, hissing in pain. I closed my eyes and sighed, slowly reopening them to stare at the severe-looking stitches near his lower abdomen. Before I knew what I was doing, I found myself reaching out and touching them, and was about to pull my hand away when William's hand came to cover mine as he stared at me, drawing me closer to him with the intensity of his gaze until our faces were less than a breath apart and I felt the familiar passionate warmth of his lips upon mine and accepted them in long awaited welcome.

"It will heal.." he said softly, his voice nearly inaudible as he reached up and caressed the side of my face. "Finish it..."


	39. Chapter 39

Four days had passed since William's sister had written and she was to arrive any minute. I closed my eyes and nodded off in the chair next to William's bed, but was awakened by a knock at the door. I opened my eyes to see William struggling to get a book off of his night table.

"Why didn't you wake me? If you need something all you need to do is ask me."

"Well, you were sleeping and I didn't want to wake you. You've done so much for me, and I thought you might need the rest." He replied giving me an apologetic.

"William I am here to take care of you. You should not be afraid to ask if you need me."

I stood and walked over to the door. A woman that looked to be about five feet tall, maybe slightly taller, stood in the hall way outside the door. She had bright green eyes with hints of blue. Her hair fell over her shoulders and down to the middle of her back.

"Can I help you?" I asked the woman.

"Yes. I am Anabelle Tavington. Colonel Tavington's sister."

"Oh! Well come in then!"

She flashed a smile at me as she brushed past me into William's quarters. I shut the door behind her and followed her back to the chair next to the four-poster. Anabelle sat in the chair adjacent to mine.

"William, might I inquire as to why you are still in bed? Are you ill?" she questioned, an undertone of concern in her voice.

"Well, you see, I...well..."

Just then the clock struck eight. I walked over to William's desk and opened the drawer where I had put the bandages.

"Ana, I..."

William didn't finish, for at the moment, his body shook violently as he began to cough and heave, vomiting all over the floor.

I got up from my chair and removed the blanket from William's shaking body and began to change his bandages, and as I did, Anabelle stood to get a better look at his wounds.

"Dear God! Well you've really done it this time, William! What in God's name did you get yourself into?"

"Anabelle I'm a soldier. It is almost unavoidable. I can and will get wounded eventually."

I finished dressing William's wounds and cleaned up the vomit.

"Miss Tavington, how long are you here at Middleton Place?" I inquired.

"I am only here for about a month. We should be expecting Aubrianna and London within the next day or two. She has longed to see her brother for quite some time and was crushed when he wasn't at the wedding, but she said she understood his dilemma. What exactly _was_ your dilemma, William?"

"I thought we had already discussed this. I had raids and, because I am in command of the Green

Dragoons, I couldn't possibly get out of it." William replied, going into another violent fit of coughs.

"Oh, never mind!" said Anabelle hastily, beginning to get agitated. "It's taxing you too much to talk. Just hush!"

I gave Anabelle a small smile, but it quickly faded as I felt my stomach churn dangerously.

"Please excuse me.."

I left William's room, speeding down the hall as fast as I could when I collided with something. Looking up, I felt a rage begin to build within me as I quickly recognized what, or rather who, I had collided with.

_Oh Captain, if only it were you who had been stabbed instead of William..._


	40. Chapter 40

" Excuse me Miss Tarleton." He said as he averted his gaze from my pale face.

I began to respond, but instead I shoved my way passed him and into the washroom. On my way back from the washroom I saw the doctor standing outside a door talking to Cornwallis. I entered William's room and shoved the door closed behind me.

"Are you well, Miss Tarleton? You look a bit pale." questioned Anabelle who was sitting in the chair that I had been sitting in earlier. "I hope you don't mind my asking.."

"No not at all."

"Catherine, you need your rest. Why don't you go and get some sleep. I will have Bordon go in and check on you in an hour or so."

"No, I'm fine."

"Catherine this can't be good for the ba--your condition. Go and get some rest." William said in a strained voice, looking at me with pleading eyes. "Anabelle can change my bandages."

Reluctantly I stood up and walked to the door, looked back at William once more, and left the room. I entered my room and silently closed the door behind me. Before I knew what had hit me, I found myself sitting on my bed, my back against the wall, sobbing uncontrollably. I awoke with a start to Captain Bordon shaking me gently.

"Miss Tarleton?" I could hear his blurred voice in my head, but as I became more alert, it became clearer what he was saying to me.

"I'm terribly sorry that I didn't wake you sooner. Col. Tavington had asked me to check on you, but when I did I saw that you were sleeping, and the colonel said just to let you sleep."

"What time is it Captain? How long have I been sleeping?"

"It is now almost three in the morning. You slept almost the whole day yesterday. The only reason I am waking you now is that the colonel had been worried that you didn't come back yesterday and he wanted me to wake you to go and speak with him."

"Oh. Thank you, Captain." I replied distantly. I got up, dressed and went to William's quarters. Anabelle had already gone, so as soon as I entered the room I softly shook William awake.

"William, when were your bandages last changed?"

"Anabelle has been coming in and changing them every thirty minutes. How are you feeling? Better I hope."

"Yes. I'm feeling somewhat better. How are you feeling? Does it hurt?"

"Well only when I move, or breathe and both are unavoidable." he said in a mock serious tone, a smile curling up the corners of his mouth. I slowly reached out and softly placed my hand on the covered wounds and caressed them.

"This wasn't your fault. You did nothing wrong. The fault was entirely my own. Ebony is a very selfish and jealous woman. And I am no better than she is. I'm sorry, Catherine."

I sat in the chair next to William's four-poster and waited for the clock to strike three thirty. Again, I fell asleep and again, I was awakened by the clock. I looked up to see that William was no longer in his bed, but on the floor on the other side. His bandages were soaked in blood and he was writhing in pain, thrashing around on the ground. I quickly ran out of the room and down the stairs to the doctor's quarters.

"Yes Miss Tarleton? Are you alright?" the doctor asked upon my arrival.

"It's Col. Tavington..."


	41. Chapter 41

A/N: Sorry for the miniscule size of this chapter. More will come soon!

I paced outside the door to William's quarters, waiting for the doctor to call me in. I waited for hours on end. By the time the doctor came and got me it was almost six o'clock in the morning. I entered the room and was startled by the door closing behind me. I could see the bloodstained linens in the corner of the room, and new ones folded neatly on a chair. I was ripped from my thoughts by the doctor's comforting hand on my shoulder.

"While you were asleep, he had thrashed himself out of bed and onto the floor. His coughing fits were violent. So violent in fact that his stitches were torn out and his wounds reopened completely."

I winced at the very thought of the agonizing pain William must have felt. The doctor left the room to his office to get more bandages. William was mumbling about something. I walked closer to him to try and hear what he was saying.

"No. Please. It wasn't my fault...hide. I need to hide!..." He became incoherent again. His eyes opened widely as he gasped for air. "FATHER, NO!"

"William, what is wrong?" He reached his hand out for mine and gently pulled me closer.

"Will you do me a favor, Catherine? I need you to...I need you to go get Anabelle. I need to speak with her."

I rose from my chair and began to walk away, but was restricted by William's hand still grasping mine. He lifted my hand to his lips and kissed it softly.

"Thank you." I replied in a somewhat numb voice, and left the room.


	42. Chapter 42

_**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. It was all I could come up with for now. If you have any future ideas, please feel free to leave them in your reviews. Thanks!**_

(Anabelle's POV)

I had only been asleep for but an hour when I woke from a fitful sleep. I tried to read, but my mind kept going back to my poor brother William. I tried to get some rest, but just when I had started to drift of into a half way decent sleep, there was a soft knock at my door.

"Who is it?" I asked in a slightly hesitant tone.

"Miss Tarleton. It's about Col. Tavington. He's requested an audience with you." said Catherine, her voice just audible through the door.

"Is anything the matter?"

"I'm not sure. He just asked to see you."

I quickly slipped into the dress I had been wearing earlier, not even bothering to put on a corset. I opened the door and saw the slightly surprised face of Catherine, who had been waiting for me outside my quarters.

"Thank you, Miss Tarleton." I said as I closed my door.

"Well I know how close you and your brother are. It was the least I could do for the both of you." She replied quietly.

(Catherine's POV)

As Anabelle rushed silently towards William's room I decided to go back to my quarters to get a cloak that I had found when I had first arrived and go for a walk in the gardens; it was something I did when I needed the peace and quiet that the gardens provided when my mind was bogged down with the events of the day. I reached the bottom of the stairs and headed for the doors of the estate when I heard a carriage outside. I opened the large door and stepped outside, staying out of sight, as I didn't want attention drawn to myself. Staying close to the door, still hidden in the shadows, I tried to ascertain information about who had just arrived.

"It's good to see you again, Ms. Tavington. Your room has been prepared and Emily will see you upstairs." Said a quiet Lord General.


	43. Chapter 43

_**A/N: Hey guys! I'm so sorry for the long wait on the chapter! I really am! I'm gonna try to keep up this time. I just recently got a job and I have school in the afternoon so I've hardly had any time for anything. Anyway, enjoy the chapter and please review!**_

(William's POV)

I was startled by my door opening, but was quickly relieved to see my sister standing by my bedside.

"Thank you for coming, Anabelle.."

"What happened? What's wrong?" she asked in an urgent tone.

I paused, not quite sure how to explain why I had requested her audience. I was snapped back from my wandering thoughts by the sound of footsteps coming down the hall.

"William? Is something the matter?" questioned Anabelle after my long pause.

"No..I just thought I heard footsteps...The reason I asked you to come is..I had a strange dream. Do you remember the old barn on the old estate? Before it was burned down.."

"Yes. Why?"

"Well, in my dream, Father had just surprised me with my first horse, O'Rian. The chestnut quarter horse."

"Yes. I remember."

"It was just nice to remember the days that we were actually able to spend with him. I thought I had forgotten.."

Just then there was someone knocking on the door to my quarters. I looked at the clock to see what someone was doing out of bed at an ungodly hour such as this, but when i saw what time it was, I found that it was no ungodly hour at all. It was seven o'clock in the morning.

"Come in." said Anabelle through the heavy wooden door. I looked to my right to see Aubrianna stepping through the door, closing it behind her.

"Hello William.."

**O_kay..sorry for the short chapter but it's the best i could do for right now..gooo filler chapters! ok but i promise that the next chapter will be longer!_**

_**I love you all!**_

_**Tavysgurl**_


	44. AUTHOR'S NOTE! Please Read!

**A/N: Okay, so I know I haven't updated in like a year..no joke, but I have no inspiration for this story. If any of you have any ideas for what you would like to see happen then please let me know and I'll consider it. But I've got about a million other things going on and I've not had time to worry about this fic, or any other fics I'm writing for that matter. So, like I said, if you have any ideas, please let me know and I'll see what I can do about adding your idea into the story. Thank you for your patience and please don't be angry with me!**

**Rayelyn**


End file.
